<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor's Orders by JinnyR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354929">Doctor's Orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnyR/pseuds/JinnyR'>JinnyR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truly, Madly, Deeply [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnyR/pseuds/JinnyR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end will it finally be a strange disease that brings Kathryn to the ground?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truly, Madly, Deeply [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor's Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>This story by the late JinnyR has been posted to AO3 with the permission of her family.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me again why we're doing this," huffed Kathryn as she pulled the oar towards herself.</p>
<p>"Doctor's orders," puffed Chakotay as the direction changed and they pushed outwards.</p>
<p>She gasped between strokes, "I don't get it; my last check-up was fine.  Well, ignoring the eating-sleeping-coffee mantra that he's always chanting but that's just de rigueur with him."</p>
<p>"Well, personally I've decided to look on the bright side.  Since I have to be here, at least I'm with you, which should mean that there will be no disasters to clean up when I get back."</p>
<p>Kathryn stopped and let the oar fall down across her lap.  "Very funny, Commander."</p>
<p>Chakotay frantically began to compensate for her idle oar.  It took him a minute but he finally got them out of their watery spin.  "I'm not laughing, Captain.  You've been a walking photon torpedo for the past couple of weeks.  Now get rowing."</p>
<p>She snorted as she picked up her oar and they started gliding through the water again.  She didn't challenge him outright, however, since she was fully aware of the enormous wake she had been leaving as she passed through the last two weeks on Voyager.  She suddenly realized how sheltered she felt in this holodeck programme with her first officer, safe from the wrath of the EMH and the terror of her crew.  "I'm glad you're here, too, Chakotay.  I feel safe with you."</p>
<p>Chakotay looked at her out of the corners of his eyes.  A part of him loved that he instilled that feeling in her but lately she was almost too dangerous for him to reciprocate.  And then thinking about that actually sent a thrill of excitement tingling through him.  <em>And how twisted is that?</em> he thought.</p>
<p>"Chakotay?" she prompted, and he turned to fully face her.</p>
<p>"You <em>are </em>safe with me, Kathryn, never doubt that.  I was just wondering what's really going on with you, that's all."</p>
<p>"Nothing much, I promise.  But, do we have to row all the way back to the Alpha Quadrant?  I'm tired – let's go to shore and set up camp.  We could put on a pot of coffee and roast some marshmallows and maybe just sit and enjoy the peacefulness and the company.  We haven't had any real time off together in a long time."</p>
<p>It was a very appealing suggestion and one that Chakotay had actually wished for many times.  Unfortunately, the doctor had it covered.  Under no circumstances was Chakotay to allow the captain to get her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, eat junk, and start talking about work.  The commander didn't care much about the first two and he had enough confidence in his own abilities to thwart the third, but orders were orders.  He sighed.</p>
<p>"Row, Kathryn!" he muttered.</p>
<p>They rowed in silence until Kathryn abruptly flung down her oar.  "All right, enough is enough!  Commander Chakotay, who is captain of this starship?"</p>
<p>"You are, Captain."</p>
<p>"Damned straight.  And who is second in command of this ship?"</p>
<p>"I am.  Sometimes."</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'sometimes'?"</p>
<p>"Kathryn, very simply, when the Chief Medical Officer is giving the orders to the captain, I am third in command.  Making you..."</p>
<p>"Don't say it!" she snapped.  I really have heard that enough for one day.  But he's not here and I am so who's in command, Chakotay?"</p>
<p>"You are definitely in command of this vessel, Captain.  By the way, I didn't notice her name when we climbed aboard, did you?"</p>
<p>She glared at him.  "Nobody likes a smart ass, Chakotay.  Now row for shore and that's an order."</p>
<p>"No," he stated firmly.  "That will just get us both in trouble.  Now pick up that oar and let's get this over with."</p>
<p>He wasn't really surprised when her chin jutted out and she stubbornly crossed her arms.  What surprised him was when she stood up in the boat and announced, "Computer, end programme," and then confidently stepped over the side to march to the door.</p>
<p>The splash wasn't very large but she was completely gone by the time he lunged to the side of the boat calling her name.  Then the surface broke and her furious head bobbed back up into sight.</p>
<p>"What the hell happened!  I said 'end programme'!" she sputtered as she grabbed the side of the boat.</p>
<p>"Your voice commands don't work in this programme," Chakotay explained as he got his hands under her arms and started to pull her back into the boat.  "The doctor isn't a complete idiot, you know, Kathryn."  He almost dropped her back in when he caught sight of the soaked tanktop clinging to her body.</p>
<p>"He will be by the time I get through with deleting all his sub-routines," she spat as she got a leg over the side.  He grabbed it and pulled, after carefully running his hand up and down it to find the best grip.  "Really, Chakotay, I've had enough.  I'm not kidding now – I want to go home and get dry.  And have a drink."</p>
<p>Chakotay wasn't considered the best first officer in the fleet by his captain without reason.  He found a blanket stored amongst the supplies stowed in the stern, draped it around her, gently put the oar back in her hands and said, "Head for that shore.  I'll replicate you new clothes and I even packed a bottle of the real stuff."</p>
<p>They made it in record time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chakotay stared thoughtfully at the reflections dancing on the river.  The captain's clothes were draped on large rocks to aid with their drying and Kathryn herself was lounging close to his feet, wrapped only in her blanket.  All in all it was a dream come true for Chakotay – but all he could think of was that he was officially on duty.  Parameters loomed large in his mind.</p>
<p>In the last two weeks there had been four separate medical emergencies caused by the captain, one actually requiring continuing medical care.  That seemed to be the last straw for the Doctor and he had called Chakotay to Sickbay to discuss the matter.  The doctor was as concerned as any CMO would be, but he was laying it at the feet of the first officer.  He theorized that intense physical activity – that which would literally have her drop in exhaustion – would correct the hormonal/chemical imbalance plaguing her.  And the commander was the man to take her to the Holodeck and run her through her paces.</p>
<p>At first Chakotay demurred; after all, the two senior officers playing in the Holodeck during duty time was hardly logical.  At that point the doctor enlisted the aid of Tuvok who felt that it was very logical indeed, considering all the facts.</p>
<p>He had reports to finish.  Voyager would hardly drop out of the sky if his reports were late, or even not done this one time.</p>
<p>He was supposed to help B'Elanna schedule a full rotation of maintenance in Engineering this week.  The maintenance was not critical at this time and could wait for a few days.</p>
<p>He and Ensign Grimes were taking the Delta Flyer ahead of Voyager to determine the risks involved with a strange gaseous cloud plunked directly in their path.  Lieutenant Paris would go in his place, and they might even get the Flyer back unscathed.</p>
<p>And with that Chakotay had finally run out of excuses and now here he sat.  He wondered bitterly if the doctor knew how cruel it was to send him into the Holodeck to make Kathryn's body glisten with sweat, breathe heavily, and fall exhausted into his arms.  The cynical side of him believed that the EMH knew all too well.</p>
<p>A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  "Do you think they're dry now?</p>
<p>He looked down at her.  She had risen up to a sitting position and was holding a small glass of whisky.  The blanket had fallen off her shoulders and down her arms, giving him an excellent view down both her front and back.  Kathryn had a graceful neck and a strong, soft back supported it.  As for the front...</p>
<p>Damn that doctor!</p>
<p>He got up and went over to feel her clothes.  She had refused his offer of a freshly replicated outfit and Chakotay was positive that it was a deliberate stalling tactic.  He turned towards her.  "Almost, it won't be long now.  How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Oh, much better, thanks."  She leaned back down on an elbow.  "I'm sorry I was so cranky in the boat, I honestly don't know what's come over me these days.  I guess the doctor really thinks I could hurt someone, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>"Well, he and the four crewmen who needed medical attention, yes.  But I've been more concerned about you. What's wrong, Kathryn?  It's not like you to be a klutz in the first place let alone a dangerous one.  Has something been bothering you?"</p>
<p>She hesitated, looking into the distance.  Her whole posture told him his answer but he wanted to hear it from her lips.  He moved closer to her and adjusted her blanket, pulling it back over her shoulders and closing the gap that displayed her collarbone and chest.  She turned and looked up into his face.</p>
<p>"Just covering you up, Kathryn," he said softly.  "You must still be cold."</p>
<p>"Not particularly," she said as she covered his hands with one of her own and held up the whisky glass in the other.</p>
<p>His eyes darkened for a moment and then he caught his breath and stood up. "So, what kind of activity did you want to do when you can get back into your clothes?"</p>
<p>"How about just staying here and talking?  It's been too long since we could just sit and relax with each other."</p>
<p>He shook his head.  "Sorry, but that's not on the doctor's list.  You know very well what he wants out of you, Kathryn – physical activity till you drop.  You've somehow got your body in a state of complete flux and you need to push it to its limit.  Those are his orders and I'm responsible for making sure it happens."</p>
<p>"I am <em>not</em> getting in that boat and rowing till sunset, Chakotay, so you can just forget that."</p>
<p>They both thought for a few minutes.  The commander spoke first. "Well, would you like to go swimming for a while?  I could widen the river and put a diving raft out a few hundred feet."</p>
<p>She groaned but then her face brightened.  "Sorry, I didn't bring a bathing suit," she said smugly.</p>
<p>"So?  Neither did I."</p>
<p>There was a brief silence and then she croaked, "Chakotay!"</p>
<p>"Oh for spirit's sake, don't look so shocked.  I meant I'll replicate suits for us, all you have to decide is whether you want a one-piece or a two-piece and then pick the colour."</p>
<p>"No, thanks, that doesn't interest me."</p>
<p>"Okay, fine."  He stood up and pulled his tee shirt off over his head.  "I have to admit, I'd prefer skinny dipping, myself."  He tossed it onto her lap and kicked his sandals off.  "So, ditch the blanket and let's get going."</p>
<p>His pants were just about to fall when she held her hand up and let out a strangled cry.  "NO!  I meant I don't feel like swimming!"  Her palm turned into a pointed finger.  "And keep those things up where they belong!"</p>
<p>He looked up from his hunched position, thumbs hooked in the waistband ready to plunge downwards.  "Then name what you want to do and make it fast.  I'll give you till the count of three and then these pants are down and I'm carrying you into the water. One...Two..."</p>
<p>"One piece suit!  Dark green!"</p>
<p>Chakotay stood up straight, never taking his eyes off hers, and ordered two suits to their personal specifications.  "Party pooper," he whispered under his breath.</p>
<p>He programmed the raft out several hundred feet, forcing them to have a good long swim both there and back.  They enjoyed a diving contest and a rowdy splash fight and both claimed victories in each event.  Finally they lay down on the raft to catch their breath and dry off in the late afternoon sun.  They each tried not to think of the other's body lying next to theirs, glistening with water.</p>
<p>"So Kathryn, why don't you tell me what's been going on these past couple of weeks," suggested Chakotay as he watched the clouds.  "Why don't you choose either your friend or your first officer and let one of us try to help."</p>
<p>She hesitated before answering.  "Chakotay, you're the only one I'd want to tell, but it's very difficult for me to do that.  Can you try to understand that?"</p>
<p>"Of course, I can, Kathryn.  But eventually you're going to have to tell someone or you're going to burst.  I just thought maybe you'd like that someone to be me."</p>
<p>She was silent again for a few minutes.  Finally she rolled onto her hip and rose up on her elbow.  "Do you remember Neelix's party two weeks ago?" she asked, looking down at his face.</p>
<p>He clasped his hands under his head.  "Yes, of course.  You looked beautiful in that dress."</p>
<p>She motioned that comment away.  "Well, I was more interested in how you looked.  And how you danced with almost every woman there except me.  I guess the dress wasn't that impressive."</p>
<p>It was his turn to rise up on his elbow and face her.  "You wanted to dance with me?  You <em>never</em> want to dance with me, you've told me a thousand times that it makes you uncomfortable in front of the crew."</p>
<p>"But you never even asked me."</p>
<p>"Kathryn, for spirits sake, you were running around so much you wouldn't even eat your supper with me!  Why would I assume that you'd consider dancing with me after that?"</p>
<p>She sighed and lay flat on her back.  "I don't know.  I mean, it hurt that you didn't ask me but it <em>really </em>hurt when I watched you dancing with everyone else.  I felt empty inside, like I'd lost my best friend or something."</p>
<p>He brought his hand up to her cheek and let his fingers slowly trail down to her jaw.  "Your best friend, Kathryn?  Or something else?  Tell me."</p>
<p>Kathryn closed her eyes.  "Chakotay..."  She let her words evaporate along with her courage.  The next thing she knew his lips were on hers, softly touching her, small pressures sliding to the corners of her mouth, tiny sweeps of his tongue.  Then, just as she started to respond, his lips slid off her mouth and started to kiss their way down her throat.  She let out a tiny whimper of protest and he raised his head to look into her eyes.</p>
<p>"Kathryn, look at me," he whispered.  Her eyes opened half way and immediately drowned in his dark ones.  His hand slowly travelled up her arm until his fingers stopped at her bathing suit strap.  The blood in her veins now seemed to be comprised of fire, igniting feelings in her body that she could hardly remember experiencing before.</p>
<p>"That was from your best friend, Kathryn.  I'm sorry I didn't ask you to dance."  His fingers traced circles on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"That's okay," she whispered.  Her eyes were enormous and she slowly brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.  He saw it coming and started to lower his head back down to hers when she felt a shudder ripple through him.  He slowly exhaled and caught her hand in his, first kissing the palm and then standing and pulling her to her feet.  It was a strong pull and she landed flat against his chest.  His arms automatically wrapped around her to steady her. "We have to leave," he said hoarsely.</p>
<p>"Why?  What's the rush?" she asked in confusion.  She slid her hands around his waist and laid her head against his shoulder.  "We were just getting comfortable."</p>
<p>"That's what I'm afraid of, Kathryn.  I could get very comfortable with you but in the end I don't think either the captain or the chief medical officer would be happy with me."</p>
<p>"Let me take care of the captain, and the doctor, too," she said softly</p>
<p>"No, Kathryn, don't tease.  If you ever decide to come to me I don't want it to be because your hormones or chemicals are driving you.  Now, are you strong enough to get back to the camp site or do you need me to shorten the distance."</p>
<p>She drew away from him looking both hurt and embarrassed.  "Shorten yourself, Commander.  I'll be back there before you're all wet."  She turned around and dove into the water.</p>
<p><em>All wet?</em> Chakotay thought<em>.  She doesn't know the half of it.</em>  And he dove in after her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chakotay made a perfect fire without one facetious offer of hair from Kathryn.  The truth was that she hadn't said ten words since they'd reached the shore and he couldn't decide if she was still embarrassed or just plain angry with him.  After they had dressed he asked her to chop some vegetables and she did, but there was no spark of life in her.  She'd even cut herself without so much as a yelp and then tried to hide it from him.  And then when the programme's temperature dropped in accordance with nightfall, she simply wrapped the blanket around herself again.  She didn't, or wouldn't, ask him to adjust the temperature.  He was definitely getting worried about her.</p>
<p>The enticing aroma of coffee filled the air together with the spicy fragrance of their supper cooking.  Their supplies were real but the doctor had allowed Chakotay voice command and some of the campsite was conjured up at the first officer's bidding.  He looked at the tent and then at Kathryn and a sharp pang shot through him.</p>
<p>He quietly picked up two bowls and squatted down by the simmering pot of stew.  Slowly he began to ladle out two portions and brought one back to her. "The doctor said I had to make sure that you ate well in here, Kathryn.  He's very suspicious about your eating habits, as you well know."</p>
<p>"The doctor is driving me crazy with all this bother.  He seems to forget that I got along relatively well without his attention for years and still managed to survive to tell the tale."</p>
<p>"Well, do it for me, then," he whispered as he pressed the bowl into her hands.  "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you.  And you got along without me for years, too, but you have to admit that since we met your life has been much more exciting and rewarding."</p>
<p>That certainly lit a spark in her.  She swallowed a mouthful of stew and sat up straight.  "I certainly do.  But I'll overlook the fact that it's because you dragged me into the Delta Quadrant to spend my old age trying to get Voyager back home.  By the way, have I ever thanked you for that?"</p>
<p>He laughed and felt a flood of relief at her return.  "Many times.  And, I'm going to ignore your revisionist history since I've kept scrupulous logs. I'll let you read them someday when you want to catch up with reality.  In the meantime, eat some bread with that."  He handed her a beautiful piece of crusty bread to dunk in her stew.</p>
<p>"You're too good to me, Chakotay," she said as she scooped some stew up on the bread and bit into it.  "Why is that, exactly?"</p>
<p>He sat down against a rock and began to eat his own supper.  "It's part of my job, Kathryn, and you know it.  Your health and welfare is paramount for the safety and well being of this crew.  I know you went to command classes but you really should have taken better notes."</p>
<p>If her mouth hadn't been so full of supper she would have snorted.  Her note-taking had been considered by her professors to be Triple A-level and, what's more, she suspected that he knew it.  But she played along. "Strictly professional then, Commander?"</p>
<p>"Not at all, Captain."  He waved his chunk of bread dismissively.</p>
<p>"Then please explain it to me."</p>
<p>"Well," he swallowed, "someone has to do it.  And, since you terrify everyone else on board and it keeps me in the good books of our EMH, I'm only too happy to oblige.  You'd be surprised at what he winks at knowing that it's me who keeps you on the relative straight and narrow.  I can almost get away with murder on board this ship."</p>
<p>She almost spit out some stew.  "Oh really!  I think I'd better perform my own diagnostic on that holodoc.  Any particular sub-routines you'd like to confess to right now?"</p>
<p>"Nope.  And don't bother looking.  B'Elanna may have slipped one in for me when we first came onboard, but when we finally felt totally integrated with the regular crew I had her remove it.  The doctor's opinions on the two of us are now completely his own."</p>
<p>"Scary thought."</p>
<p>"Why?  I think we're a good team and so does the crew."</p>
<p>She gave a small nod and said softly, "I always thought we were good at everything we did together."</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too."  He looked at her and smiled gently.  "Even when we were going through our growing pains I felt like I'd always known you.  In all my years with Starfleet and the Maquis you were the first shipmate that I just immediately clicked with.  And that was despite our different backgrounds and the circumstances of our meeting.  We <em>are</em> good together."  He got up and refilled their bowls.</p>
<p>She twiddled a twig in her hands.  "Chakotay, you asked me a personal question earlier, may I ask one of you now?"</p>
<p>He looked at her warily.  "Sure, I guess so.  But be forewarned, I may not answer it.  You didn't really answer mine and it's only fair that I have the same option."</p>
<p>"Agreed," she answered, and then fell silent.  She tossed the twig into the fire and still considered her words.  Finally she spoke. "&gt;"Am I special to you?  I mean, I know I'm your captain and that's important on a starship, but how about in some other way?  And don't worry, this isn't a lecture on the parameters we set a long time ago."</p>
<p>He was silent as he passed over her second helping.  After a few moments he asked quietly, "Then what is it, Kathryn?  And just to remind you, we didn't set any parameters, you did.  And I think I've done a pretty good job of following your rules since then."</p>
<p>She nodded.  "You have.  But I've regretted setting those parameters for a long time now.  Don't get me wrong, I still believe in them on a regular mission with a regular crew, but that's not us on Voyager.  Back then I still believed that the next day would always magically present the way home; I'm not so sure about that now."  She paused and then forged ahead.  "You once told me a story about an angry warrior and I was just wondering if the story still holds true."</p>
<p>Chakotay bit his lip and laid his head back against the rock.  He was absolutely terrified of the next few minutes.  His unrequited love for this woman was painful enough, but now he had to decide whether or not to hand his heart to her knowing that she could crush it with one word.  He could still feel her arms around him and her breath tickling his chest from earlier today.  Were her advances on the raft real or a result of her medical condition?  And, why would she ask such a question? Surely it was obvious to all how he felt about her.  She was still waiting for his answer.</p>
<p>Chakotay was a straightforward man; what was the use in lying? "You know it does, Kathryn. You're still the only woman for me."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and a funny smile slid across her mouth.  Then she opened them and met his gaze.  "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that, Chakotay."</p>
<p>He held the gaze.  "Then tell me," he said quietly.</p>
<p>The tension around the fire was almost palpable.  Just when he decided that she wasn't going to accept the challenge he heard a small sound.  It was a quiver in her voice.  "I'm in love with you, Chakotay."</p>
<p>A surge of heat shot though him and suddenly the Delta Quadrant felt like heaven.  His whole body went rigid with his attempt to remain calm and he tried to keep his voice steady.  "I've dreamt of you saying that, Kathryn, I really have.  But you'll have to forgive me if I think your condition might be speaking for you now."</p>
<p>"My condition?  I promise you, Chakotay, it's not my condition."</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrow.  "What makes you so sure?  The doc told me that your imbalance was partly hormonal.  Please understand, Kathryn, these stakes are much too high for me to gamble on."</p>
<p>She looked over his shoulder into the woods and a blush started to spread over her face.  "Well, he, I mean the doctor, he actually cured me of that imbalance.  I promise, it was certainly real at the time, but I'm completely healthy now."</p>
<p>Chakotay sat up and put his bowl to one side.  His voice was dangerously low.  "Want to run that by me again, Kathryn?  Very slowly and in words of one syllable."</p>
<p>"There isn't much to tell.  After the fourth time I accidentally injured a crewman, the doctor hauled me in.  His scans picked up the problem immediately, and he fixed it.  Really, Chakotay, have you ever known the doctor to prescribe such an unorthodox treatment as this?"</p>
<p>"Then all this rigmarole was for my benefit?  Why?"</p>
<p>"For <em>our</em> benefit. At least, that's what I was hoping for."</p>
<p>"And the doctor actually went along with this subterfuge?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Her voice faded away.  "Among others," she mumbled.</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed.  "What others?  No. Don't you dare try to change the subject, I can see it in your eyes!"</p>
<p>She swallowed, he knew her too well sometimes.  "Well, Tom was on duty in Sickbay at the time."</p>
<p>He sighed in relief.  "Oh, is that all?  That's no problem, Kathryn. I can handle Paris."</p>
<p>"And then Harry and B'Elanna dropped by to pick him up for lunch."</p>
<p>"The Three Musketeers, eh?  Well, it's not perfect but I'll keep them under control."</p>
<p>"And, well, the doctor was going to be a few minutes with me so he asked Be to start on the prelimiaries of Seven's weekly diagnostic."</p>
<p>"Seven was there?  Shit.  Hey, was she acting weird?"</p>
<p>"No more than usual."</p>
<p>"Thank God.  Well, at least Tuvok wasn't there.  That would have been too much."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"Kathryn..."</p>
<p>"Chakotay, it wasn't my fault, really it wasn't.  He was there because internal sensors reported that one of the doctor's programmes was affecting a holodeck.  He said he was just there to check it out."</p>
<p>Chakotay groaned and put his face in his hands.  "I think that logic tells us which holodeck, don't you?  So, where the hell was Neelix?  How was it that he wasn't in there with the rest of the usual suspects?"</p>
<p>"It was lunchtime and, besides, it was his idea in the first place.  He explained it to them and they just added a few little details here and there."</p>
<p>"Like erasing your voice command authority?  Nice friends you have, Kathryn."</p>
<p>"I guess they were going for realism, you know how enthusiastic they can be."  She paused before continuing with a worried look.  "Chakotay, did I ruin it for us?"</p>
<p>He turned to look at her.  "Kathryn, you've actually made the Ferengi look sincere.  Why didn't you just come and tell me how you felt?  I've only been waiting for that visit for over six years now."</p>
<p>"I was going to, Chakotay, on the night of Neelix's party.  But I was so nervous during the supper and then you left with Seven without asking me to dance and I didn't know what to do.  Between the thought of you and Seven and the stress from the last sector piled on me, I was at my wit's end.  The doctor said that all that plus my usual 'machine-like routine' is what made me sick.  And got others hurt, I'm ashamed to say."</p>
<p>"I left with Seven because she ate or drank something that made her act like she was drunk.  I can't believe you didn't notice it.  I escorted her to Sickbay and informed her that unless it was an allergic reaction or something else the Doctor could explain, I was considering putting her on report.  Believe me, Kathryn, a Borg running around this ship while under the influence is all I'd need."</p>
<p>She looked at him with love.  "Do you know that you are an amazingly fine first officer, Chakotay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you've told me that a million times.  You, on the other hand, are a pain in the ass most of the time."</p>
<p>"Hmmph.  Spoken by the Maquis terrorist I inherited. You don't even know the meaning of a pain in the ass!"</p>
<p>"Freedom fighter," he corrected her and then added, "Starfleet dropout."</p>
<p>She put her empty bowl aside.</p>
<p>"Sickbay infiltrator."</p>
<p>"Conspiring captain."</p>
<p>"Conniving first officer."</p>
<p>He settled onto his elbow beside her.  "Captain from hell."</p>
<p>She said softly, "Best friend I ever had."</p>
<p>The back of his hand gently stroked her cheek.  "Only friend I've ever actually needed."</p>
<p>She turned her mouth into it.  "The man I love."</p>
<p>His hand gently cupped her chin and turned her face up to meet his.  "And the woman I love.  I told you we make a great team, Kathryn."</p>
<p>"Chakotay..."</p>
<p>"Kathryn..."</p>
<p>Their lips touched gently at first.  Chakotay's hand slid around to the back of her neck to support her as he used his body to lower her onto her back.  When he felt her safely prone his mouth left hers and he shivered at her little cry of protest.  He brought his hand around again and pressed his finger to her lips mouthing, "I love you".</p>
<p>"Computer," he said huskily, "Code current programme for invitation only.  Authorization Chakotay Alpha Alpha."</p>
<p>"Acknowledged."</p>
<p>"And computer, this includes the EMH, author of this programme."</p>
<p>"Acknowledged.  Entry to this programme by authorization of Commander Chakotay only."</p>
<p>He looked down into her beautiful smiling eyes.  "Where was I?"</p>
<p>"Here."  Her arm snaked up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him back to her mouth.  This time there was a desperate need in their kiss, a longing that had built up over years that gentleness just couldn't express.  Chakotay flicked his tongue against her lips at the same time she ran her fingernails down his back and the low rumble in the back of his throat spread the unrelenting fire coursing through her body again.  He used a knee for traction to shift position and now a hand found its way under the blanket and her tanktop, hungerly exploring her body.  Kathryn felt his presence all around her, in her mouth, on her skin, and over her.  She started to make little moaning sounds.</p>
<p>Chakotay felt them and slowly drew his head away so they could catch their breath.  She looked up at him through half closed eyes and realised that his passion in reality looked very much how she had imagined time and time again.  The inferno that consumed her was now firmly centred in her loins and she knew how very much she wanted him.  She tried to open her legs around him but found her blanket restricting her movements.  She moaned for real in her frustration.  And then his lips were on her neck, slowly nibbling and sucking downwards.  She arched against his weight and felt his face come up to hers.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you like, Kathryn," he whispered.  "Tell me. I've always wanted our first time to be for you.  Whatever you want..."  His fingers pulled the strap of her tanktop over her shoulder and his lips started kissing her shoulder.  A shudder coursed through her.</p>
<p>Her fingers ran through his hair as she arched again and she dug in her nails, guiding him towards her breasts.  She felt the smile again and realised that she had never wanted anyone's mouth on her body like she wanted his.  The thought of those lips and teeth on her breasts was causing her heart to race at a perilous rate and again her legs tried to spread wide.  This time he felt her frustrated struggle and somehow, with a flick of his wrist, the blanket's restraints were gone.  Together they worked on removing each other's clothes until finally he was back in position over her, rhythmically pressing against her as his mouth found hers once again.</p>
<p>His quest continued lower, his hungry mouth seeking her thrusting breasts.  While his hands learned their shape and softness, his mouth discovered the taste and texture of her nipples.  A thrill of delight bolted through him with her reactions to his kisses, nips, and suckles.  When he knew the time was right he moved lower again, hot breath steaming his trail of wet kisses until he reached her belly.  His hands had followed and now rested gently on her hips, then trailed down her thighs until they found the back of her knees.  A little tickle and she felt her legs being draped over his shoulders, hoisting her higher.  His hands slid back up her thighs towards her aching centre and she finally began to truly feel the magic that they and his mouth could create for her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The doctor looked at his monitor as it began to beep.  The lifesigns being displayed had acquired the levels that he had pre-set and his hand reached up to turn it off.  Tom's face looked around the office door.</p>
<p>"Did I just hear what I think I did?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea, Mr Paris," said the EMH primly.  "Even trying to imagine what you would be thinking at any particular point in time is overwhelmingly distasteful to me."</p>
<p>"C'mon Doc.  Were those the lifesigns of Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay or not?"</p>
<p>The EMH surrendered.  "They were.  Now I would appreciate it if you would get back to sterilizing the instruments."</p>
<p>Tom grinned and winked at the doctor.  "Sure, Doc, no problem.  But it's nice to know that the old man finally found the right vigourous physical activity to make the captain drop in exhaustion."  He returned to his work.</p>
<p>When he was certain that Tom was out of sight the doctor allowed a little sparkle to light up his eyes.  "It certainly is," he smiled.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>